


you are loved.

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Reader, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Healing, depressed reader, gender neutral reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: the reader attempts to take their life while home alone.  klaus comes home just in time.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	you are loved.

As soon as Klaus stepped into the house, it hit him. The smell of blood was too strong. And it was your blood. He wasted no time in vampire running to the bathroom, pounding on their door. 

“[Your name]?!” he shouted, grabbing the doorknob. 

“Klaus?” your voice hiccupped, your eyes growing wide. “What—what are you doing home—”

“Open this fucking door or I’ll kick it down. Now.”

“Klaus, no, I’ll make a mess—”

At that, he kicked open the door and it slammed against the wall. No one but you had been home. Everyone thought you were passed this. Obviously, they were all wrong. 

“What the hell, [Your name]?” he gasped out, the tears rushing to his eyes. He came to your side, gently grabbing your cut wrist. The blood didn’t stop. 

“Klaus, stop—”

“You’re really that desperate to leave me?” he snapped. 

Your eyes widened. “What? No—”

“Then what the fuck is this?” he glared, biting into his wrist and forcing it onto your mouth so you would ingest his blood and heal. He kept his eyes on your wrist, watching it heal at a slow pace. “If you’re not trying to leave me, then what the hell is this?” he asked, looking at you with a hateful expression. But his heart broke when he saw the distraught expression on yours. 

You didn’t think about anything but how hurt you always felt. You never once thought about how you would hurt Klaus, as well. You let out a soft sob, your body trembling. 

“I’m sorry, Nik,” you cried, not stopping him as he pulled you into a tight hug. 

“You’re such an idiot. I love you more than life itself. Please. Please stop trying to leave me,” he whispered. 

You made no promise to stop but rested in his chest, your tears dampening his bloodied shirt. 

* * *

**You will get through this. I’m so sorry you’re feeling this way. You are so important. Never forget that. You are loved. Below is the link to Lifeline, a website that you can go to in case you’ve no one else to turn to at the moment. I love you.**

**Author's Note:**

> lifelinesuicidepreventionlifeline.org


End file.
